


My Blood

by skrrtnation



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: In which Ivo tries to kill Sonic, because he's trying to steal away his son, and Stone thinks it's hilarious.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> sonic, shadow, tails, amy and knuckles r,, they r humans in this,, ok? ok.

ivo seemed more nervous than his son did, seeing as it was his sons first day at a new school, it also seemed his husband, stone, was completely unfazed. "remember shadow, if anyone bullies you, their days are numbered." ivo says, shadow rolling his eyes at his dad. "He knows, ivo, come on, kid, I'm driving you." stone says, grabbing his keys and leaving to start up his truck. "bye, dad." shadow waves at ivo, and heads out to the truck. "seriously though, kid, i will not hesitate to punch a highschooler." stone says, making shadow laugh. "i know, pops."  
________________________________

"this is sonic, he'll be showing you around." the lady behind the front desk says, and the blue haired kid, apparently named sonic, puts his hand out. "im sonic, but you already knew that, you're names shadow, right?" 

shadow nods, shaking sonic's hand, "yeah." the blue haired kid smiles, "great, lets start the tour."  
________________________________

"hey!" sonic says, another grin on his face when shadow takes the seat behind him in third period, turning around to talk to him. "we have the same class." and it surprises shadow that he doesn't have the urge to be overly sarcastic. "yeah, i guess we are." 

"oh yeah, before i forget, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" sonic asks, and shadow nods. "sure." then they're sushed by the teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this feel free 2 bully me in the comments


End file.
